


Go and Buy Yourself Something Nice

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, M/M, Prostitution, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adachi says it's his birthday and they should celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go and Buy Yourself Something Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Bingo square: prostitution.

Adachi says it's his birthday and they should celebrate. It could be true; Dojima can't recall what he saw on his record when Adachi first got transferred to the force and he doesn't bother to double-check. It could be a lie, too; it's easy to imagine that Adachi's birthday has already passed, unnoticed and uncelebrated by anyone, and this is his way of making up for it. Either way, he's happy enough when he suggests it, and it doesn't sound too bad. It'll make a good distraction, at least, and maybe get Dojima's mind off the murder case for a few hours.

So they go out of town and get drunk. Very, very drunk.

Dojima's not sure how many drinks he has, how many Adachi pushes on him ("I'm buying, sir!" he says, and that's a rare one), but in the middle of it all he has the sense to call Souji and let him know he won't be coming home that night. He sobers up for that; the kid's finally starting to look at him with respect in his eyes and he doesn't want to lose it. He thinks Souji knows why he's out, can't quite keep all the slur out of his voice, but Souji says it'll be fine, have fun, I'll invite a friend over to keep me company, and passes the phone over to Nanako so Dojima can tell her good night.

Then it's back to another round, and another, until even Adachi's jokes are nearly funny.

Dojima knows his limit, has hit it plenty of times, hit it especially hard after his wife died and would have went past it if it hadn't been for Nanako depending on him, confused and defenseless. So when he starts to see double, he calls it quits. "No more, I can't do it."

"Come on, sir, last one."

"I can't, dammit," Dojima says, making a sloppy motion that nearly overturns that glass in front of him. Adachi catches it and drains it halfway.

"Just finish this bit up, won't you? It's my birthday," he says, with all the self-importance of someone too young to know better, "that means I make the rules."

"It doesn't mean shit except you're getting old," Dojima tells him, but he takes the drink anyway, just to prove he can. "Now let's go."

"Right, right, about that..." Adachi eyes a pretty young thing in the corner, the same one he's been glancing at all night. "You mind waiting in the car for a minute?"

"You can't be serious," Dojima mutters, but doesn't bother arguing. Adachi's going to strike out, the same way he always does, and getting out of the bar will save him the hassle of having to see it happen.

He's nearly dozed off in the passenger seat when Adachi rejoins him, smiling and full of that restless energy Dojima hates because he never puts it towards anything productive. Before he can say anything, the back door opens so the girl can get in, and he ends up asking, "How in hell did you mange that?"

It's rude enough that Adachi should take offense but he just starts the car up and taps his fingers against the wheel. "Must be my lucky day."

There's a moment of swerving when he pulls out of the parking lot but he fixes that quick enough and doesn't repeat it. He must be a hell of a lot more sober than Dojima. Come to think of it, Dojima can't remember how many drinks Adachi had. There was that one at the end and the two when they're first arrived but between that... Had he given them all to Dojima?

It doesn't matter. If he wants to get laid for once, he probably wants to be clear headed enough to remember it, and he can't be faulted for that. After all, who knows when it'll happen again? Poor Adachi and all his dumb, bad luck. Dojima closes his eyes and rests his head on the window. The car's old and makes too much noise that Adachi can't afford to have fixed, but he can tune that out, and the way it sways isn't bad. Makes him sleepy.

That's when things start to get blurry.

They end up in a room at a hotel - a love hotel, it must be to get them in on such short notice, to not give them any trouble on the way in even though they're reeking of alcohol. Dojima has trouble standing but Adachi's right there to help him out of the car and into the elevator, humming Happy Birthday under his breath all the while. And then they're in the room, one with two beds, and Adachi can go fuck himself, can screw his one night stand in the bathroom or rent another room because Dojima throws himself down onto one and he's not moving for anything. He's exhausted, his head is throbbing, and if they want him to move they're going to have to drag him out.

He must black out for a while. One second he's aware of Adachi and the girl talking, all of their words going in one ear and out the other, and the next he's waking to find that someone's undone his pants and is rubbing his dick. It doesn't make sense; he doesn't think it's real at first, is half-convinced it's just a dream, but it keeps on going, and when he opens his eyes he spots the garish wallpaper of the hotel room.

"What the hell?" His brain's moving too slow, he can't think. He's not even sure what he said is understandable, it comes out so slurred, and moving his head enough to look down is a chore he barely manages to accomplish. The girl's there - she's the one touching him, bent down low, and just as he realizes that she opens her mouth and takes him in.

He groans, only partly from the feeling.

"Figured I couldn't be the only one getting something nice tonight, you know?" It takes him a second to realize that's Adachi talking and another to find him. He's in a chair in the corner of the room, watching and loosening his tie. "This one's on me too, by the way."

Dojima can't answer except to grunt. He's feeling everything through a haze, the girl's mouth and tongue hot but not really reaching him, the sensations muffled. He's not getting hard.

Adachi notices. "Is that all you've got?" he snaps out. "Get him up already."

She redoubles her efforts, licking and sucking for what seems like hours until Dojima's coated in spit and hardening in her mouth. It makes him sick to watch her. How'd he end up like this?

Maybe he says something because Adachi says, "You're always so tense, sir, I thought you might enjoy a chance to relax for once. You just lay there and let me take care of everything, alright?"

He's talking nonsense, there's nothing relaxing about this. The girl... Dojima'd rather not look at her but now that he has he see she's got a familiar face, something about it tugging at his memory, though he swears he's never met her. She's too pretty for Adachi, a girl like her would never go for--a case file? That sounds right. Back in the office, a picture he'd seen once or two twice of someone with the same dark hair, the same beauty mark near her nose, brought in on suspicions of--

She takes him in deeper and all his thoughts fly apart. He gropes for her hair, misses - his hands don't want to move the way he wants them to - and pushes his hips up, working to get more. The girl gasps and then readjusts to match his pace.

Adachi laughs and starts talking again. Can't he shut up for more than five seconds?

"That's right, give her something to choke on." He sounds out of breath. Dojima rolls his eyes Adachi's way and spots him still in that chair, slouched down with his legs spread and touching himself like a fucking pervert. He looks ridiculous, and Dojima would laugh except it's not funny, the way Adachi's looking at him. The girl might as well be a piece of furniture for all the attention he gives her. "Look at you, getting off with a whore. Does it feel as good as you're making it look? You know, if anyone else saw you now, they'd take your badge."

The prospect seems to excite him. He pants and he pushes harder into his fist, locks eyes with Dojima as he does it. "What do you think about that?"

Dojima doesn't answer. He turns back to the ceiling, closes his eyes, and stops thinking. He doesn't have to think to fuck the mouth wrapped around him and his own grunts drown out most Adachi's ramblings. What they don't, he doesn't hear anyway, caught up in his own building pleasure. The girl's got him almost all the way in and what she can't take she's got her hands wrapped around, squeezing and stroking, and the payoff's long in coming but when it hits him it's like a punch to the gut. Dojima stiffens and nearly blacks out again.

Adachi makes a couple of loud, strangled noises, and Dojima doesn't need to look to know what he's doing.

He can't move when it's done. If he was tired before, it's nothing compared to how he feels now, so exhausted that the edges of his vision are starting to go black. Adachi takes just long enough to catch his breath and tuck himself away before he's on his feet and kicking the girl out of the room. Dojima hears the crinkles of money exchanging hands before he shuts the door in her face.

"Give me a break, you really think you're worth that much?" Adachi asks under his breath, and there's an ugly look on his face. It disappears when he turns back to Dojima, and he strides over with his familiar, goofy smile, tugging his tie into place. There's a wet spot on his pants. "Phew, that was something. Kind of got a two for one deal there, didn't we?"

Dojima shakes his head slowly, but even that movement causes the room to spin. "The hell's wrong with you?" He pronounces the words with as much care as he can muster up, which isn't much.

"What was that, Dojima-san? I couldn't really understand you. Ah, well, if it's important, you'll remember in the morning, although if you remember anything I'll be surprised. No offense, but you're a couple of sheets to the wind." Adachi leans over him, and even this close his features are starting to blur, his voice getting distant. "You can barely keep your eyes open. Tell you what - you go ahead and nod off and I'll get you cleaned up. And don't you worry, sir, because this little thing? I won't tell anyone. Not even you."

When Dojima finally passes out, it's to the feel of Adachi's hands on him and the sound of him humming again.


End file.
